Sixteen Candles
by The Wicked Witch of Dingl
Summary: My name is Suzy McGregor. I am a vampire hunter. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am a vampire. Third in the Phantom series.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen Candles

_I thought this up whilst watching Fall Out Boy; A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles._

_I dedicate this fic in its entirety to Winter-Rae and Alice (Eriksbestfriend), two awesome mates and writers. And of course, to Naioka1992, the vampire fanatic!_

_Note: This is the third in the Phantom Series. You may want to read the others first. It will make sense if you don't, because it has no relation to the other two's storylines, but some of the character developments happen in the earlier fics. But it's your choice!_

_Oh yes, and the two vampires that I borrowed from Sixteen Candles are played by Brendon Urie and William Beckett, so no stealing their hotnesses!_

Sixteen Candles: Chapter I: 

**My name is Suzy McGregor. I am your average everyday girl, if you passed me in the street, you wouldn't know me. That's the ingenuity of my job; you never know.**

**In reality, I am a Vampire Hunter.**

**Me, my brother Johnny and my sister Jo form the Phantom's Inferno. Then there's our boss, Robert, an arsehole if there ever was one, and Lee, a vampire. Yes, an honest to God vampire. He's the only good vampire. He was 'turned' by one of the three heads of The Eternal Flames, but he won't tell us which one.**

**Ah yes. Now we come on to the question. What about the vampires? The Eternal Flames? **

**The Eternal Flames are the vampire gang to be aware of. I mean, you get your street gangs, but this runs much deeper.**

**The Flames are run by the devil himself; Dracula. He's softly spoken, and young. Erik is the passionate one, a musician to his finger tips. And Seth is the violent one, fond of blood. **

**After that, you have other vampires, who aren't quite as bad. There are millions of them, but I can only bring a few to mind. Kai, Seth's son, and a right wildcard. He's almost got them caught at least three times. Bryan, who looks like a ghost, with milk white skin and the palest lavender hair. Tala, with his pale skin and blood red hair, the… most sensible, I would guess.**

**Have you seen the video for the song 'A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles'? You know two of the vampires in that are real vampires. Brendon, who has managed to master psychosomatic powers, like telekinesis, and Gerard, who has a mean left hook.**

**I've got acknowledgement from my school for my 'quest' and my friends know that, when I have to go, I have to go.**

**All in a day's work, you could say.**

-

_My name is Kai Hiwatari. I was fifteen when my father turned me. In turn, I turned my two best friends, Tala and Bryan. _

_It's dangerous to be a vampire. Brendon and Gerard risked a lot in their portrayal of vampires in a foolhardy video. Jay wasn't too pleased about that._

_Jay is our leader. To non vampires, he is known as Dracula, but to his kin, he is known as Jay._

_We aren't evil, per say… well, being a vampire doesn't automatically qualify being evil. There is one good vampire, but he doesn't count. He's an idiot and a traitor. Ok, the idiot bit is rich coming from me, I'll admit that._

_But my father has turned… oh, at least a thousand. Most of the street vampires were turned by Dad, and he turned me, which makes me the only pure vampires in The Eternal Flames._

_A pure vampire is someone who has been turned by a member of their kin, namely a relation. They have purer powers, and can track minds. But it (a) takes a lot out of us and (b) it does mean losing some of our blood, and our cells don't replenish. So, when we lose blood, we never get it back. Luckily, we don't die, but we might as well. We grow weaker with every drop lost. There's only one way to prevent your mind being read, and that's to drink snake and shark blood, mixed together. I know I am the son of Seth Hiwatari, the most bloodthirsty vampire of all time, but not even I would drink that. It tastes bloody awful!_

_Another thing you should know about vampires; we have the most terrible aversion to water. Cold water knocks us out cold, and hot water burns us. To touch cold water, we have to liberally coat ourselves with mint essence. We daren't even touch hot water._

_How many times I've nearly got killed? At least a thousand._

_-_

_So, what do you think? This was just a prologue really, but watch out for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen Candles

_Hehe, I like this chapter… Poor Lee… (Lee really doesn't get on well in my stories… he's been attacked, beaten up… hmm… what next…) And remember, Jo is **deaf.**_

Sixteen Candles; Chapter II: 

Lee walked to the fridge and threw it open. Jo wrinkled her nose as he pulled out a sealed cup of red liquid and placed it in the microwave.

**/Who's is it// **she asked as she idly channel hopped.

**/It's cows. Closest I can get. /** Lee ripped the packaging off and gulped it down, Jo cringing as it trickled down his chin. He wiped it off with a smirk. "Any sign of them?" he asked as Johnny and Suzy walked into the room.

"Nothing. It's like they're one step ahead of us!" Johnny flopped into a seat, keeping away from the blood.

"Dracula, Erik and Seth are very clever." Lee growled as Robert walked in, carrying a sheaf of papers.

"Think again." He said in his deep voice. "Kai and Brendon have been spotted." Amidst cries from his team, he switched off the television.

"Why is it always those two? They're like… the idiots of the flames!" Suzy sat down next to her brother.

"Don't worry; they'll be easy to dispose of. The only good vampire is a dead vampire." Suzy made a cut throat action, but it was too late.

"Is that what you think? That I should just lie down and let you put a stake through my heart?" Lee asked furiously. Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out.

-

"You were seen! Kai, I understand you're stupid, but Brendon! For God's sake! You and Gerard are tipped to take over!" Jay strode in front of the two wayward vampires.

"We were bored!" Brendon suddenly burst out. "You never let us do anything anymore!" Seth stepped forward.

"I'll discipline my son, Jay, but let Brendon off. It's his first offence, after all." She playfully hit his son on the head.

"Now…" Erik said calmly. "Pure vampire, what are the Infernos talking about?" All the vampires in the room leant in as Kai closed his eyes, holding a tiny phial of blood with a little red hair in it.

"They've… they've just found out about me and Brendon… and Robert's been an arse and told Lee he might as ell lie down and die." Seth smirked. A wave of confusion crossed over Kai's face and he opened his crimson eyes, holding a hand to his head. "It's gone…" he whispered, his brow creasing in pain. Gerard started forward and caught the bluenette as he fainted.

"Kai? KAI!"

-

"Lee? What are you doing?" Lee strode to the fridge and threw it open, pulling out two containers. "You can only have one drink a day; you know how difficult it is to get hold of!" Lee poured half of each liquid into a third cup. He thrust it at Suzy, before throwing the rest onto the fire.

"What? Lee? I… I don't drink blood… I'm not a vampire!" She stammered, quailing under his intense amber eyes.

"Drink it or I will kill you!" He snarled and pulled a hair form her messy braid. "I mean it!" Whimpering, Suzy lifted the glass to her lips with a trembling hand, wincing at the metallic taste. Lee was inches from her neck, and snapping.

"What are you doing?" Johnny yelled as he threw the hair on the fire. Suzy was crying by the time she had finished the cup. She set it down and wiped the blood from her mouth. Lee's firm features relented as he looked at her tearstained face. "What the hell was that?" Johnny demanded, wrapping an arm around his sister.

"Kai… is a pure vampire. He had Suzy's hair in a vial of his blood. I needed to counteract the power. He was watching us. That's how The Flames have been ahead of us. Snake and shark blood. Makes your mind unreadable." He tossed back his black hair and walked out.

-

_Lol, I made Lee sound like a poof! Look out for the next instalment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sixteen Candles

_Woohoo! I'm on a role! This is my fourth thing I've written today! And it does help to have a plan of the chapters :D._

Sixteen Candles; Chapter III:

"Come on team, red alert on Three Cocks Lane." Robert chanted mechanically as he handed out weapons as he handed out weapons. Suzy slipped a couple of stakes into the holders on her chest. "Eternal Flames and The Bloodsucking Boys."

-

**Seth is the only vampire I know who fights with a weapon that could kill him. Most vampires, including Lee, rely on their innate psychosomatic powers and their fists. Fangs if they are fighting humans. Seth fights with a stake. There is something between him and Lee, there just has to be. Because Lee is the only one of Inferno who can be killed by a stake. Seth is the best fighter the flames have. When we have a Flames alert, we all pair off; Lee and Seth, Johnny and Erik, Robert and Gerard, Jo and Brendon, me and Kai. Jo and I have a great rapport with our sparring partners, the others hate them.**

-

"Are you going on patrol tonight?" Bryan handed the younger boy a cup of goat's blood.

"I want to, but SOMEBODY won't let me!" Kai sipped the blood carefully.

"You haven't fully recovered from this morning!" Seth snapped. Bryan ducked out of what could become a bloody confrontation.

-

_A lot of people think that Dad and Erik are brothers, because they're both very elegant and wear masks. But there, all similarities end. Erik is very quiet and peaceful; I think the only person he's ever turned is my dad. Dad, on the other hand, displays most of his elegance in violence, He's bitter and twisted and sarcastic – but he's one hell of a fighter. And Jay? Him and Gerard are the… most elegant of us all. Jay's been known to watch people trying to kill each other whilst drinking cups of tea and Gerard lost a lot of his confidence in his ability after The Bloodsucking Boys jumped him and Brendon a couple of weeks ago. And tonight was to be our revenge against them – but I'm not going._

_-_

The gaping chasm of difference between the cultures of vampires had never been so evident. On one side were the Bloodsucking Boys – generally not wearing a lot and, hat they did wear, was either leather of covered in bloodstains. The Eternal Flames, on the other hand, were all in some version of black-tie, from the cravats and capes Erik and Seth wore don to the shirt and beret that Bryan did. Seth pulled his stake from his cane. The leader of The Bloodsucking Boys, not actually a boy, but a girl named Koren, flourished his/her stick. Jay pulled of one of his white gloves. Brendon snapped eagerly as he held it over the ground. As he dropped it, the vampires scattered.

Seth and Erik looked at each other and nodded. There were two girls in the Bloodsucking Boys, which meant they could do what they did best. They both raised their left arms, eyes intent on their targets. Koren and her friend Sarah found that they were unable to tear themselves away and began to walk towards them. The two men flicked their hands over their heads and Sarah walked around Seth, whereas Koren spun around Erik, both of them mesmerised by a gloved hand. The older vampires slipped an arm around the girls' waists, pulling them in close, and moved their hands over the top, ending in bringing it to their left shoulders. The two girls' waists bent backwards like contortionists. They spun them out in an elegant dance. With their right hands, they clasped the girls' left, bringing it on a par with their masked heads and their left hands, no longer needed in the seducing of the girls, slipped around the female's waists again. They pulled them down, like the climax in a waltz. If they were human, the two men would have sunk their fangs into the unprotected feminine necks but, as it was, Seth staked Sarah and Erik dropped Koren, leaving Seth to do the dirty work.

-

**No matter how long I am a hunter, the Dance of Death will never fail to make tears come to my eyes. The sheer elegance of Seth and Erik, the animalistic pride that radiates from them. I've been caught in it before, but thank God it was only Erik. Because, when he dropped me, Seth wasn't quick enough to turn me and the boys (well, Lee and Johnny) got me out before anything drastic happened. But you remain mesmerised for a while. It's quite freaky actually, because it's as though you're watching yourself, you have no control over your body, and a little voice is saying inside your head 'This isn't so bad'…**

-

Kai rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and slammed his foot into the punch bag. He made light work of it, making it dust in a few quick seconds. He picked up one of the practice stakes that Seth had left and narrowed his eyes. He released three of them in quick succession, yelling expletives at the top of his voice.

"Well… So this is how an Eternal Flame trains?" A familiar voice sneered. Kai spun around to answer, but only felt darkness and a sudden, blinding pain.

-

_It's so dark… I'm so scared… I didn't understand, one minute I was sparring, the next there was that voice… How could anyone break the shields? I mean, it was Brendon and Gerard that set them up, and their psychic powers are amazing…_

_-_

_Well, did you like that?_

_I am sorry to say, I will not be updating frequently. We're losing this laptop, so I have to wait until my other gets internet connection. But I will NOT abandon this story!_

_(And do you think I should put Will Scarlett in it?)_


End file.
